Other Problems, Other Gods
by Beloved of Eireann
Summary: It all started when the boy in green appeared on the Brooklyn House roof. Rated T for language and violence. Post- Last Olympian and Serpent's Shadow, follows Percy Jackson book canon. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1- The Boy in Green

_**Right, this idea's been floating about in my head for a while, and now I'm taking the time to type it up and post it. Enjoy, read, and review!**_

_**Warning: Contains the meetings of three separate pantheons, one of which you have likely never heard of before.**_

Chapter 1

We Find a Boy in Green

Carter

It all started about two months after we stopped the rise of Chaos and the destruction of human civilization. [No, Sadie, I'm not going to say you're welcome. Go away.] Anyway, I was up on the roof with Freak and Zia. We were just talking, when Freak started, well, freaking out.

"What's going on, man?" I asked him.

The gryphon _**[1]**_ reared up on his hind legs, chainsaw wings buzzing.

"Carter, look at that." Zia pointed to what was causing the massive panic attack. Lying on the ground was an unconscious-looking boy in what looked like a green uniform. There was a long, straight, black-bladed sword lying by his side, and he held a knife made of the same metal loosely in his hand.

"Who is that?" Zia asked. "Some new initiate?"

"I've never seen him," I said, walking over to the unconscious boy. He was about 17, from the look of him, and breathing slowly. "Come on, we should get him to the infirmary."

Zia nodded and picked up his arms. I picked up his legs, and we carried him into Brooklyn House.

o.o.o.o

"Hey, Jaz! Come here for a second!" I called.

Jaz came into the infirmary. "What's going on, Carter?" she asked.

"We found this guy unconscious on the roof," I told her. "We don't know who he is or how he got here, but he had a sword, and a knife."

Jaz frowned. "And you want to put him in here?"

"Unless you have a better place for him," Zia said. "We could not think of any alternative."

"Yeah, sure, put him in the empty bed in the corner," Jaz said, still frowning in confusion. "He just appeared on the roof?"

Zia nodded, and I said, "As far as we could tell, yeah. He completely bypassed the magic defenses and the illusions to keep mortals out, and he isn't a magician- he doesn't have any of the supplies."

"Well, how could he have-"

"We don't know," Zia said simply.

"I'm going to find Sadie and Walt," I said, leaving the infirmary quickly.

o.o.o.o

"Sadie, Walt, get to the infirmary!" I called into the room where my sister and her boyfriend/Anubis, the god of death, were talking. "We have a situation!"

Sadie came out of the room, arms crossed in annoyance. "What is going on, brother, dear?" she asked.

Walt was a bit more cooperative. "What's up, man?" he asked.

"We have someone lying unconscious in the infirmary, and he appeared randomly on the roof, holding a sword and a knife," I said. I was starting to get tired of explaining the situation.

Walt frowned. "What does he look like?"

I didn't see why it mattered, but I said, "He's tall, thin, about 16 or 17, pale, freckles, with brown hair and wearing what Zia thought was a uniform of some kind. It was green."

"Okay… lead the way, man," Walt said.

o.o.o.o

"He's awake," Jaz said, as soon as we returned to the infirmary. "He woke up right after you left, and he started hollering about something called a… Boe- Anne; is what it sounded like." She shuddered. "Something else happened, too. There was a rush of wind, and all the lights went out. I felt like there was something behind me, watching me, and breathing down my neck…" she trailed off, hugging herself tightly.

"Well, let's go talk to this boy, yes?" Sadie said, walking over to the bed.

The boy had sharp, green eyes, and he analyzed the five people in the room as if we were a problem he needed to solve. "Who are ye?" he asked, a thick accent coloring his words. "An' where am Oi?"

"You're in Brooklyn," Walt said, and the boy's eyes locked onto Walt's, and his lip curled in disdain. "And we found you on our roof and brought you here to see who _you_ are."

"Brooklyn?" the boy asked. He sat up straight and asked, "Brooklyn, New York? Bullcrap." He pointed at Zia, Walt, Sadie, and me. "Ye four're godsblood. Ye stronger'n the rest," he said, indicating Walt.

"Does he mean we've all hosted the gods?" Zia asked me quietly. "How can he tell?"

"Oi kin hear ye," the boy said, "an' Oi kin tell because gods ne'er fully leave. They enjoy hangin' abirt, makin' nuisances of 'emselves." He snorted. "Tha's if ye have the misfortune to have one in yer head. Oi've got one in me blood."

"A god in your blood?" Sadie asked. "What does that mean?"

"Means me grandmother's the goddess o' war an' terror," he said seriously.

"Sekhmet?" Jaz asked. "She's my patron goddess."

"Sekh-whit?" he asked. "Oi'm talkin' abirt Badb."

"What kind of god is Bahv?" Sadie asked. "Sekhmet is the war goddess."

"Oi've ne'er heard'f yer Sekhmet," the boy said.

"Whatever," I cut in, "What's your name, man?"

The boy looked straight at me, his green eyes calculating. "Captain Michael MacNamara, Fianna, or Royal Guard, 'f the King o' New Ulster. An' they'll be coming fer me, ye jist wait."

_**A/N: Internet cookies go to anyone who can guess what the third pantheon is!**_

_**[1]- This is the correct spelling of griffin. If you don't like it, write your own story.**_


	2. Chapter 2- Over the River

_**Update spam continues with this long-awaited second chapter.**_

Chapter 2

Over the River

Hazel

Hazel was tending to the eagles when the howling started. It was a high, echoing, eerie sound that sent the eagles into a frenzy. They screeched and tried to fly away, knocking Hazel to the ground, where she had to cover her head to keep it from being clawed to shreds.

The howling didn't stop, and the eagles all fled through the bolt-hole in the roof of the aerie, leaving Hazel alone in a room full of eagle droppings. She did a quick check to make sure none had landed on her, and then left the building.

The legion seemed to be in a state of mild confusion- people were milling about, weapons drawn, looking for the source of the howling, which was still going on.

"Hazel!"

Hazel turned towards the source of the voice, and saw Jason, Piper, and Frank, all with similar looks of confusion and something approaching fear.

"What's going on?" Hazel asked, taking Frank's hand.

"I don't know," Jason said, "but c'mon; we're going to find out."

The four of them headed out towards the border, scanning the landscape. When they reached the Little Tiber, they saw the source of the noise.

Across the river were three people on horseback- two guys, one who looked about 13, the other closer to 25, and a girl of about 15. There was also another boy, about the same age as the girl, who was holding a rope as thick as Frank's wrist. Attached to the end of the rope was a massive dog, at least five feet seven inches at the shoulder, with snow-white fur, pitch-black eyes with no whites or irises, and a blood-red tail and ears. The dog was howling, and the closer Hazel got to it, the stronger her feeling of panic got.

"Oy!" the oldest of the men shouted, "Where is Michael Seamus MacNamara?"

"Who?" Piper asked Jason, looking confused.

Jason shrugged. "Never heard of him."

"By the Mórrígna, we will have our man, or this land will feel the fury'f Gaelic steel an' the foire o' the gods!"

"'Gaelic steel…' oh, gods!" Jason said, then yelled, "Come across and we can talk!"

The man seemed satisfied with that answer, and he and his three companions rode across the Little Tiber, the boy riding on the back of his dog to keep dry.

"M'name," the oldest man said without further pleasantries, "is Major Cormac MacDainial McCartan, Royal Cavalry'f New Ulster. These're Liftinant Caitlyn ní Shannon MacNamara, Corporal Concobhar Padráig O'Carolan, also'f the Cavalry, an' Mr. Éamon MacDonál McCracken, Woild Hunt."

"Hello, Major," Jason said. "I'm Jason Grace, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. This is Centurion Frank Zhang, and legionnaires Piper McLean and Hazel Levesque."

McCartan nodded. "Well, Praetor Grace, whit d'ye wanna discuss?" He rested his hand on the hilt of a slightly curved sword.

"Who's this Michael MacNamara?" Jason asked.

"He's the first-born son'f Colonel Henry Brendan, Brennus MacNamara, Thane of Antrim," Caitlyn MacNamara said. "An' me oulder brother."

Éamon McCracken was looking apprehensively at the legionnaires, his grip on the dog's rope so tight his knuckles were white.

"Why do you think he's here?" Hazel asked.

"M'dog," McCracken said. "He traced Captain MacNamara ter this place, then the trail ran could."

"If yer concealin' a captain o' the Fianna from us," McCartan warned, "there'll be Hell ta pay."

"We aren't concealing anyone," Piper said, "we don't know this person you're looking for, and we don't even know what you're talking about!" She looked a little surprised at her own outburst.

McCartan pointed at her. "If yer tellin' me girl, tha' we came all the way from the Hollow Hills fer nothin'…"

"It looks that way," Jason said calmly. "Why don't you stop accusing us of things, and explain what's going on?"

McCartan blinked, like the idea hadn't even occurred to him. "Aye, Oi could tha'." He leaned back in his saddle and steepled his fingers.

"King Rónán I of New Ulster, the late Brennus O'Donnell an' Thane'f Donegal, was murdered, foive weeks ago, by a scum-suckin' little traitor called William MacStrongbow, _formerly _Liam Kennedy."

"Why'd he change his name- or why was it changed for him?" Frank asked.

"'Cause he was found guilty o' treason'f the hoighest order by the court o' Tara, stripped'f his clan, an' banished from the Kingdom'f New Ulster, an' on pain o' death, ordered ne'er ter return," McCracken said.

"_Mr. _McCracken, if ye _don' _moind, _Oi'm _tellin' the story! Anyhow… the new king, Fiach II, is the late King Rónán's younger brother. He sent the Woild Hunt an' Fianna after MacStrongbow. It was Captain MacNamara who found 'im, holed up at Harvey's Point, abirt a moile outside Armagh, m'uncle's thaneship. MacNamara sent out a message tha' he'd bring the traitor in fer execution, bit after four days, nothin' else'd been heard," McCartan said.

"General O'Neill, our commander, dispatched the Cavalry ter Harvey's Point," Caitlyn said, "bit there was no soign o' Michael or MacStrongbow."

"The King's Fianna don' jist go missin'," McCartan went on, "so we had Mr. McCracken here track 'im an' that led us here."

"What do you plan on doing when you find him?" Hazel asked.

McCartan gave her a hard look. "We cry 'Havoc!' an' let slip the dogs o' war," he said. "An' trust me, they make McCracken's beast here look loike a damn terrier pup."

_**The Celts have arrived, and that does not bode well for Brooklyn House, does it? Review to make the next update happen sooner.**_


End file.
